


The Inter-dimensional Imbalance

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chibi America, First story on ao3, M/M, Not my first fan fic tho, Smart America, Time Travel Fix-It, america rules the world in one, don't worry i wont write that scene, interdimensional time travel, make that two, mentions of chibi america being raped, russia isn't communist in another, strong america, stuff gets real, superpower canada, this is random, weak America, yadda yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: So. What happens when America, the country we all know and love (with some hate) suddenly feels... Unwell? But this isn't any ordinary sickness. And he knows it, even in the back of his mind. It gets even worse when countries that had previously fallen and disappeared come to him, warning him of an inter-dimensional imbalance caused by one of his greatest enemies, and could lead to his own death if not fixed. With Tony's help and his alien technology, America goes to find the missing country and fix the imbalances. Will America succeed and bring this country to justice? Or will he die trying?





	1. It all started with a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You might recognize me from Quotev, yep I moved here now! Expect plenty of stories to come and plenty of reposts from Quotev, same username if you wanna look me up! Hope you enjoy!

America's POV

' _Alfred._ ' A voice called out to the American nation, but he was so surrounded by fog that he could barely see his hands in front of him.

"Who's out there?" America called out, turning around once more to try to locate the source of the voice.

' _America, something's wrong. Fix it, or die!_ '

"What?"

' _Fix it, or die!_ '

"Die?" America's face revealed how shocked he was, but he suddenly couldn't move, his feet sinking into the ground around him. He was on the edge of panic when he continued. "Wait, what am I supposed to fix? What's wrong?"

' _FIX IT OR DIE!_ '

Suddenly something flew at the nation, but his body was frozen, forced to watch it come closer and closer to him until it came up to his chest-

_THUD._

America groaned as he woke up, realizing after a moment that he had fallen onto the floor, taking his blankets with him. "What the Hell?" He asked himself, trying to remember his dream, but only with a failed attempt. _'Shit. What could've been so bad? Oh well. I have a boring meeting to get to or else my boss will get on my ass about it.'_ Sighing, he untangled himself from his sheets and left them on the floor for now, getting up to brush his teeth, comb his hair, and put on the suit he had in the closet. Grabbing his cash and keys, as well as his briefcase, on the way out, he checked the time, deciding to drive thru some place to get breakfast.

Humming an easy tune with the radio up, he reached the location of the meeting easily. And of course, he wasn't surprised to see rentals already there, more than likely from his fellow nations as he hosted this meeting. He could almost already imagine the tension waiting to break before he did something to instigate it all, of course. The meetings needed to pass by quickly somehow, and that was by actually doing something. _'And since nothing ever gets done anyways because we all disagree, I just gotta do something so we can get done with the meeting almost faster.'_ Smiling to himself, he entered the building, coming in with his usual heroic entrance and Hollywood smile and sat in his seat, ready to begin.

* * *

 

*time skip*

The meeting went as normal, with the exception of one country,  _'not like he comes anyways.'_ America thought to himself, glad to finally go on break and eat lunch. Smirking to himself as he overheard France and England arguing over where they should eat, taking a moment to stop and enjoy the show.

"I told you that he'd suggest that grease bomb he calls food at his precious McDonalds!" England yelled, punching France.

' _Ouch dude. I was actually planning on Subway.'_

"You wouldn't know good food eizher, Angleterre! Do not act as if you would know a good place to eat eizher!" France replied, yelling in the same volume as he wrestled with England. America rolled his eyes, before moving on, heading out to his car with his briefcase in hand.

Finally out on the road, taking whatever shortcuts he could find, America saw the restaurant off to the side, cursing silently when he saw he needed to get out onto a main road to get to the parking area. Sighing anyways, he took to the needed turn, waiting for his chance to turn before pulling forward, the hum of an engine suddenly coming up quickly, before the sound of metal crashing and the feeling of spinning, and the world flew by for America, before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

 

_'It's_ _happening, America. Fix it. Fix it, or you will die.'_ America turned around, trying to locate the owner of the voice. Finally, the fog cleared, and there, only a few feet ahead of him, stood a tall man with brown, messy hair, brown eyes, and a curl that vaguely reminded him of the Italy brothers.  _'I am the Roman Empire, America. There is something that you must fix, and if you don't, then you will die.'_

"What? I don't understand! What do I have to fix?"

_'There is a country missing from this dimension, America. A long-time enemy of yours. He has traveled to another dimension to try to destroy you, and if the America in every other dimension die, so will you. But it only takes one to do so. We protected you from your death this time.'_

"This. This is insane. There can't be any other-"

_'I died this way too, America. Do not doubt it.'_

Before America could continue, a man that looked like Germany but with longer hair, as well as Holy Roman Empire, an ancient Greek woman, and ancient Egyptian woman, and a few others joined, surrounding America, all chanting the same thing.  _'Fix it or die! Fix it or die! Fix it or die!'_

* * *

 

America jolted awake, breathing heavily for a moment. The room around him was bright, the sun still high in the sky and the room a plain white color. Coming from the edge of his vision, England appeared, with a worried look on his face as he gave America back his glasses.  _What?_

"Alfred, are you alright?" Britain asked, sitting down beside the superpower. America took note of his surroundings, a hospital room, and himself on a hospital bed.

"What happened?" He asked after a moment.

"A car hit yours, America. The police who came barely a moment later said it was a high speed chase, and the crash stopped it."

"The other guy.. The one who hit me. Is he..?"

"Dead. On impact. Honestly, lad, it's a wonder you came out unharmed, other than being knocked out."

America broke eye contact, thinking back to his dream that he just had. "Hey man, who was missing at the meeting?"

"Uh, what?"

"The meeting. Who wasn't there this morning?"

Britain gave a confused look, raising one of his eyebrows. "Uhm, I suppose that would be North Korea. But he rarely shows up anyways, since he is always trying to go against you in everything. Is something wrong?"

America shook his head. "No. I don't know. Maybe. I still have to figure it out."

At this, Britain's face darkened. "I do hope you don't do anything too reckless, Alfred."

"I don't even know, Iggy. But. This might not end well." Without another word, America leaves, heading home instead of going back to the meeting.

"Don't call me 'Iggy!'"

* * *

 

"So, you said that this is all I need to be alright in another dimension?" America asked, flexing the glove that was built in with alien technology.

"Fucking. Fucking bitch." Tony responded, earning a nod and a hum from America.

"Right. I hope this doesn't end badly. I have to make sure my people and kids are okay after this."

"Peachy.."

"Don't worry man. I can take care of myself." America assured his friend, before glancing back down at his glove, wishing he could believe himself. "I'll be back soon. I'll call for backup if I need it."


	2. The Broken are always hard to fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America lands in the first dimension, but it might not be as easy as it seems to fix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is better than the last one, but I probably won't do another chapter like this one again. Seriously, there's only two parts where it's the normal America's POV. Yeah. Anyways, enjoy and Blizzard the White Cat approves this message lol.

"Ow..." America whined, complaining to himself about his sudden fall from a mile high in the sky. Sure, walking through a portal he could handle, but this?  _'Someone must have it out for me.. Lol someone actually does if they're here.'_ Looking around at his surroundings, the superpower stood up, noting the desert he was stranded in seemed very similar to his own in his southwestern states. _'Well, time to get started on saving my ass and fix this dimension up!'_

* * *

_"Big Brother?" A chibi America asked, pulling on Britain's war coat. "Big Brother, why are you crying?"_

_Britain glanced down at the colony, picking him up and holding him close. "America.. America I'm sorry. I lost the war.. I. I couldn't protect you."_

_"Big Brother?"_

_"I'm not your big brother anymore, America. The new country, this, 'Republic of Korea', is. He's too strong for me."_

_"I don't want a new big brother, Engwand! I want you!"_

_"I'm sorry, America. But it's too late." Britain finished, sighing when Korea entered the tent, glaring at the two. "Please, America, be good. Grow up and be strong, and maybe we'll see each other again someday."_

_"No! Big Brother! Bwitain! Engwand!" America cried as the European handed the Asian the young colony._

_"Please, take care of him."_

_"I will treat him as I please. I won the war,_ Britain. _" Korea spat, leaving with a crying America._

_"America..." England whispered, letting himself sink to the ground and curled up on himself, crying. "America.. I'm so. So sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I don't deserve to be a big brother. I don't deserve to be your big brother."_

* * *

America, still quite young physically, maybe only equal to a six year old now, but it didn't matter much to him. Ever since he had been taken from his big brother Britain, he had been locked down in a cell, his small hands chained in front of him with a collar that had grown too tight keeping him in a corner of the cell. His clothes are nothing but string and rags, only using them as a blanket now since he was stripped from all his clothing. He could feel his people wishing for nothing more than some other country to liberate them, but any who spoke up against Korea were executed within the next few days after a nearly constant torture.  _'He hasn't been down for a few days in a row again. Is the war he talked about keeping him that busy?'_ America wondered to himself, knowing he was always blamed for Korea's problems, even if he knew, in the back of his mind, he was completely innocent. That didn't stop him from getting punished from it.

His food was whatever his body let out, sometimes Korea's when he would hurt him by-  _'I don't even want to go there. Big Brother Britain never hurt me there except that one time I was so naughty I got spanked.'_ America sighed, once again finding himself missing his old big brother.  _'What I wouldn't do just to eat some of England's cooking again.'_ He wanted to cry, but his body was also so dehydrated that nothing would come out except dry heaves, and maybe if his stomach had anything in it. As much as he knew war was dangerous, he felt it a good thing if it kept Korea and his beatings on him away, and give him some peace for a while longer. Even if it meant lying in his own filth while his wrists and neck became raw, with not even rats or mice to invade because it was so bad and Korea kept everywhere else so clean, even if he had no pillow but his arms which were thin enough to betray some bone, as well as being able to count the ribs on his body, all his baby chub prematurely wasted away to give anyone the impression he was near death, it was better for him and his people, he knew.

At his own homeland, at least that he could feel, guards from Asia and the other lands Korea controlled had his households under lock-down. He was forced to gain new land because of Korea's other conquerings, now reaching from coast to coast. Men were forced into hard labor as slaves as soon as they could, in other countries, go to school, women were forced to marry these slaves, and if they didn't have a child within two years of being eligible physically to, they were raped by the guards until they were. Then, the children, no matter if they were children of rape or marriage, were raped themselves as soon as they were potty-trained. The houses were small and families constantly separated, so cultures were mingled more than enough to be the same everywhere. There were no holidays, no breaks, even when a woman was giving birth she must have reached a daily quota. Children, if they were to ever catch their parents creating more children, they were to go out within the next day to collect flowers and leave them for the parents.

America was cut from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching, and he forced back sobs at the knowledge of what was to come, shaking in fear and curling up on himself, hoping to any God or thing out there that Korea would be light on him. He closed his eyes, already hearing the cussing and swearing of Korea's native language.

"Bloody Hell!" A different voice shouted, causing America to flinch at the suddenness, and with surprise. Yet, he didn't move from his position. "Russia, help me open this cell door, would you?" 

 _'Big. Big Brother?'_ America questioned silently, peeking open one eye to see the one country he had missed so much. He could've cried of joy at just the sight, Britain running up to him the moment the door was opened, kneeling beside him as he tried to decide how to hold him without breaking him, as if he were a glass doll. He reached out a small hand just a little bit, opening his eyes all the way in hopes to feel a gentle touch once more, desperately clinging onto his memories. Britain took his hand, tears threatening to fall out of the other's eyes. The taller slipped something from his pocket, before picking the lock that was on the cuffs on his wrists, suddenly freeing them. For a moment, America stared wide-eyed in wonder, staring at the raw skin that hadn't been exposed for centuries. 

Britain gave a sad look, before scooting closer, undoing the collar and pulling America into his lap and resting him against his torso. "It's alright, little one. You're safe now. I'll protect you."

America gave a small nod, feeling the warmth of the island nation against him, gently clinging onto England's clothing.  _'Big Brother. I missed you so much.'_ Before he knew it, he fell asleep on the Brit.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Russia asked the rest of the Allied nations, Britain, France, China, and the new superpower, Canada. The group had returned from World War Two in one piece, for the most part, Germany, Italy, Japan and Korea on the opposite side, and the Allies to reap the rewards, one of them being one of the lands Korea had conquered. Britain, France, and Canada had insisted upon what was British, Spanish, and the Louisiana territory of America. America still slept on England's shoulder, tensing every once in a while in a nightmare only to be calmed by England not even an instant later. France and Canada kept casting worried glances at the two, but Britain seemed determined to take care of America, at least until things were settled down.

"I can feel my army recording and reporting on the condition of the Americans. It doesn't look good. Not good at all eh." Canada said tiredly, leaning back against the wall with Kumajirou at his feet.

The others were all quiet for a moment, before the silence was broken by America starting to wake up. "Big. Big brother?" America questioned silently, earning confused looks from all but England and France.

"Angleterre, I thought zhat Korea became-"

"He did." England answered, although his full focus laid on the child. "It's alright, America. I'm here. I'm here."

"Big brother..." America mumbled, almost burying himself into Britain's clothes. "Big brother I missed you. I missed you so much.."

Tears formed in England's eyes, although they were never released. "I missed you too America. But it's okay now. I'm here."

"Hmm. I'm glad." The child continued to lay awake on the other country, only just starting to notice the change in surroundings. "Britain?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

It was China who answered instead. "We are in an Allied countries meeting aru. We are the winning side of World War Two, and we took your land and people as part of the prize."

America tensed, hiding himself deeper into Britain, whimpering at the answer. "Big brother..." England gently rocked America, doing what he could to keep the child calm again with a glare sent at China.

"What aru?!? How was I supposed to know he'd react like that?!?"

Britain sighed, before answering the elder nation. "America used to be my colony, back in the day. Korea fought a war against me over him, and. I lost. America was taken as a reward. Obviously he wasn't treated well."

"And you fought so 'ard against moi for 'im. Zhat is not fair at all." France commented, a look of pity resting on the young personification. 

"Big Brother?" America mumbled, before his stomach growled. England chuckled in response. 

"Alright, love. No worries. I have some scones-"

"NO!" The others shouted, China and France already digging through their bags to get some food for the child.

"Scones?" America asked, his eyes lighting in a shy and desperate hope. "Y-yes please!"

The other nations all froze in surprise and horror, except England who seemed to light up with joy. "Yes, of course America! I have plenty!" 

America smiled in response, his eyes lighting up in a happiness that, unfortunately, rival that of the Jewish prisoners when they were released from their own prisons and reunited with their families. So, the countries let England pull out a scone, handing it to America while the smaller quickly ate in small bites, on the verge of crying himself. "Thank you, big brother! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" 

Britain chuckled once more, pulling out his water bottle. "You're welcome, America. I'm sure you'd like something to wash that down with now, wouldn't you?" America didn't even have a chance to answer before the bottle was open and handed to the young country. It was only a quarter full of a 16 oz bottle, but America quickly took the water down, almost crying from all the kindness. 

"Thank you, big brother.. Thank you so much..."

The scene broke the hearts of the other nations, even Russia whose Communism and kolkolz could be dangerous and deadly to common people. "Before, I never believed that an entire country could be so evil. Now, I feel the need to destroy Korea with my fingers, da?" Finally, America fell asleep again, and the others had noticed that Canada had left as well, no doubt to get their secret ally in winning the war, when he came back. Their ally was right behind him.

"Bonjour, Alfred." France greeted, using the codename that the tall blue-eyed blond used.

"Hey guys. I see you finally got him back." Alfred commented, looking at America in Britain's arms.

Britain nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, and he'll be safe now. I'd rather send all my people to war than let more harm come to him."

"Da."

"Oui."

"Agreed aru."

"Same here eh."

America gave a smile in response. "So, just one more thing. Out of curiosity, do you guys know what happened to Korea? Any of you see him as you were getting America out?"

The Allies shook their heads, remembering the deal Alfred had offered up when he met them.

* * *

_"So. You guys are the Allies, right?" A tall blond asked, his glasses flashing in the light, but his bomber jacket was covered in dirt, grime, and Lord-knows what else._

_"Yes. We're Allied soldiers." Britain responded, used to dealing with humans. But something felt. Different. About the new stranger._

_"My name's Alfred F. Jones. I need to speak with either Generals Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Braginsky, Wang, or Williams. It's urgent."_

_"You're speaking to them. I'm Arthur Kirkland of Great Britain."_

_Alfred nodded, stepping closer so that England could hear him whisper. "We should talk in private. I have a proposition for you and the Allies."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah. Let me help you nations win the war, and all I need is Korea. Truthfully, he's somewhere he shouldn't be, and I have to clean up this mess before it gets out of hand."_

* * *

 "Shame. Well, looks like I'll be sticking around then until at least Korea's either moved on elsewhere, or we find him." Alfred replied, deciding to leave after checking one of his strange technologies. "At least he's still in this dimension."

England glanced down at America once more, glad the little one was sleeping. "So we all know that America's going to be staying with me. But how are we going to fix his economy and set up a government?"

"He should be Communist, da?"

"And put his people through more torture?" Canada glared, clenching his fists as he moved between England and Russia. "America would be better off with capitalism, where he would at least  _have_ social mobility."

"Our people are not tortured aru." China put in, crossing his arms. "Our people are not discriminated against, unlike all you stupid democracies."

England opened his mouth to argue, before France raised a hand to stop him. "Per'aps we should let America decide, non? His people can choose what zhey are most comfortable with." When the others simply gave him incredulous looks, he continued. "It is 'ow Angleterre et moi decided in zhe 1600's when we fought over him, why not now?"

Russia answered, a smile on his face. "That is a great idea, comrade. Especially seeing how Amerika refused you even back then."

"But he chose me, wanker." Britain bit back, holding America in a more protective stance. "Even if we let America decide, he's already chosen me."

"Then we should all take care of him so he can choose someone else too, da?"

"I agree aru! And since France suggested the idea, your argument is invalid aru!"

"What?!?" France squealed, shocked. "Zhat isn't what I meant!"

Canada sighed, but continued to glare at the Communists countries under his bangs. "Fine. But if I find out that you hurt him at all, you're going to wish we had to invade Japan the old fashioned way."

* * *

For the next few days, each of the countries took turns taking care of America, but since England didn't trust Russia or China, at least he and either France or Canada stayed in the house with them. Currently, it was the Brit's turn to watch America, who almost always stayed on his soft, large bed that he was given, with warm blankets and pillows just as soft. Yet, America was sitting on Britain's lap, munching on some of the snacks his big brother for him, leaning up against the elder's chest while arms were wrapped comfortably around him.

"Big Brother?" America asked, pausing after taking a drink.

"Yes America?" Britain asked, gently smiling down at the younger.

America looked away, shy. "Uhm.. Why do. Why do all those other countries come in here when you're not here?"

England hesitated for a moment, before answering. "Well, America, those countries helped to get you back. But they want you to have the same kind of government as them, because then they'd have an ally."

"But I want to have the same kind of government as you big brother!" America complained, gently tugging on Britain's shirt. "You're so nice to me, and feed me, and give me nice things when I haven't done anything for you or asked for it and- and- and-" Crying now, the young personification cut himself off, curling up on himself. 

Thinking quickly, Britain hugged America just a little more firmly, rocking him as well. "It's alright, America. You don't have to do anything for me, love."

"I don't?" America asked, looking up at the nation.

"No, you don't. I'm your big brother, and big brothers are supposed to take care of their little brothers. You don't have to do anything at all. Because taking care of you makes me happy, and that's why I wanted to be your big brother."

"Really? You mean it?"

Britain nodded. "Yes, America, I do mean it. With all my heart. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Do you understand?"

"I. I understand, big brother," America finished, smiling. "Hey big brother?"

"Yes America?"

"I love you."

"I love you too America."

"Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Why is Russia so scary?"

Britain chuckled, rocking the chair a little and rubbing America's arm. "I suppose he is, isn't he? I honestly don't know how it happened, he's just always been that way, I suppose. Unfortunately it's gotten worse since he fell to Communism."

"But he said he got stronger from it."

"He got stronger by forcing other countries under him, and his boss hurting innocent people." America whimpered, trying to hide himself by clinging on tighter to the Brit's shirt. England stopped, watching the younger worriedly.

"I don't want Russia around! Korea did the same thing, and- and- and I don't wanna get hurt again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, America." Britain replied, kissing the top of America's head, careful to avoid Nantucket. "I didn't realize it would scare you like that."

A hiccup sounded from America, but he answered back. "It's okay, big brother. It's just.. Korea forced my people into slavery and took women away from their families to force them to marry somewhere else, and if they didn't have kids soon, the whole family would be raped... Or killed, sometimes..."

The Englishman froze in his attempt at words, his jaw almost dropping.  _He. Did what?!?!_ "Did he, now?" America nodded. "I. I see.."  _I'll kill the bastard!_

America nodded, leaning up against Britain. "It got even worse when his guards started raping kids as soon as they were potty-trained, too."

England was quiet, not knowing what to respond to that. Yet a moment later, he saw he wouldn't need too, America already asleep once more. "Oh, America.. I'm so sorry.. You didn't deserve any of that. It should've been me instead.."

* * *

_"Why did you think you could escape, you worthless little shit!" Korea yelled, hitting America once more, who only cried in response._

_"Please, stop! I wasn't trying to escape! I was just so hungry!"_

_"Hungry? What makes you think you deserve food? You're below even the lowest bitch!"_

_"My-my people! They're dying! Please, they won't survive!"_

_"Then maybe that's a good thing! Then it will end your useless existence!" He yelled once more, taking out a knife and raising it high, before bringing it down quickly and-_

"NO!!!" America cried, forcing his eyes open and shaking. The scene replayed in his mind, until finally it cleared away and he was able to see the room around him again. His breathing remained heavy and fast, his nerves refusing to calm until he heard a gentle snore not far away.

Peeking out from underneath his blankets, America saw Canada sleeping in a chair near his bed, before he pulled the covers off himself, sitting up and getting out of the bed. Looking at the tall country once more, he gave a sigh when the other was still asleep, before walking out of the room in search of his big brother. Finding it not even a moment later, he noticed a light on inside shining underneath the door, as well as the sound of a bed creaking. Quietly and slowly, he turned the door handle, peeking into the room while silently hoping he wouldn't get in trouble and be yelled at and sent away, he didn't expect what he saw.

Sure, his big brother was lying on the bed, but France kneeled over him and the scene vaguely reminded him of what Korea would force onto the child.

He closed the door, his eyes wide as he went to grab his coat and shoes, determined to get some flowers for his brother and France.  _The Frog must've done something that made big brother actually like him enough to do that. Well.. Who am I to say what Britain wants?_

* * *

By the next morning, America was satisfied with the collection of flowers he had retrieved, finally coming back into the house only to hear Canada, France, and Britain talking in hushed tones.

"I'm serious! He wasn't there when I woke up! It was like he had just disappeared!" Canada said, his tone worried. 

"America wouldn't just.. Leave us, would he?" Britain asked, almost heartbroken and refusing to believe it.

"Mon ami, I know it 'urts, but zhere must be some- _Amérique!"_ France exclaimed, surprised. The other two countries turned to him, making America want to hide behind the flowers, a blush growing on his face as he remember France and Britain the other night and the purpose of the flowers. "Oh, mon deiu! Where were you?"

"Uh, um.." America tried, simply handing Britain and France the bouquet. "These. These are for you.."

England kneeled down to America's eye level, accepting the flowers. "Thank you, America. But we were so worried about you when Canada said you weren't in bed. Is this what you were doing?" America nodded in response, the blush still not leaving his face. England sighed in relief. "Well, at least you're safe. Next time, though, can you please tell one of us before you go out? We worry."

"Okay.. I'm sorry big brother, France, Canada."

"It's alright, mon ami." France replied, with a smile from Canada as well.

"Don't worry aboot it eh."

With a smile growing, America hugged Britain, giving a thankful look to the other two. "Uhm. Big brother?"

"Yes America?"

"Since when did you and France start being married?"

The room went quiet, before Canada burst out laughing while France smirked, England blushing. "Wh-what do you mean, America? Me and the Frog aren't married."

This only caused America to blush even more, before he backed out of the hug, instead going up to his room.  _I didn't expect that to happen... Must be a cultural difference._

* * *

The next few days passed by without incident, at least in America's mind, asking more cultural questions, which consisted of more than enough 'why? Why? Why?' He wasn't the only one who noticed his sudden growth spurt, already up to eight years old.

At the moment, Canada had gone back to his country to take care of something important, leaving the other four Allies with America for a while, all sitting at the dinner table while Russia and Britain glared at each other continuously. 

"Russia?" America asked, hoping to break the tension.

The northern nation didn't tear his gaze away, but gave the child his attention. "Da?"

"Why did you accept Commume- Commine- Commitism?"

"Communism." Russia corrected. "The leaders of my past government made poor decisions, which was no surprise to me, and my people wanted change. Stalin brought that change, so now my people are happy."

"France? Why did you get democracy?"

"Well, like Russia, my past leader made some poor choices, 'e was far too young anyways, and after some revolutions we found a system that works for all people, giving even the poorest woman and child a say in what happens around and to them."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." 

America stared down at his plate for a moment, before speaking again. "Then why do your people stay silent about all the faults? Why is there poverty if your governments and economics are so perfect? Why are people afraid of both?" 

"America, there's nothing to be afraid of in a democracy-"

"Except for being unlucky and living in poverty, unable to dig yourself out because you have no money."

"Amerika."

"No! You all said that I would make my choice. Well. I. I found out about your secret ally. And I'm taking his advice."

"America, he isn't-"

"I'm forging my own path. We can still trade and that stuff, but." America cut off, getting out of his chair. "I'm making my own government. One where my people are protected from the worst, and we can all be the best. But not the same or taking orders from government or a single person." 

Before he could leave, however, Russia had stood up, picking the child up by his arm. "By all means, go ahead and try. But if you declare independence like this, I hold every right to invade and control your land." 

America instantly began struggling, crying when Russia increased his grip. "No! Let me go! I won't go back!"

"Nyet, you will not. You will become one with me instead."

"NO!" America yelled, suddenly using his weight against Russia to climb over and his surprising strength to bring the country down, finally getting loose as America took off. "Leave me alone you Commie Bastard!" Without another word, America left, the other countries staring after him, surprised. There was a knock on the door a moment later, and finally France got up to answer it. Alfred was on the other side, with England up and yelling at him within moments.

"You bloody wanker! Do you have any idea what you did planting lies in his head you're going to cause WW3 you git!"

Alfred simply rolled his eyes, sighing at the accusations. "Korea's moved on. We lost him for now, but I did what was necessary."

"What do you mean, 'necessary?'" France asked, gently holding England back.

"I mean, when I said Korea was somewhere he shouldn't be, I meant that we were from alternate dimensions. He was attempting to destroy me by killing other Americas in other dimensions. That is why I'm after him."

"So you convinced Amérique to take a path that could lead to his own death."

"I told him to do what he felt was right, and to see the bigger picture and disadvantages of this. The path he said he'd take is the same path I took, and I ended up as the world's only superpower after a half-century Cold War. Care to tell me differently?"

"Perhaps two-hundred years ago, Fredka, but not in the 20th Century."

"Bull shit. In my dimension, the only difference was that North and South Korea were just separated and became their own countries, while the other you and I almost blew up the world more than a few times. There were plenty of countries becoming democratic in that time in my dimension, so don't tell me it's too late. Because the era is only just getting started."

The countries were quiet for a long moment, but Alfred wasn't near done.

"I grew up fast, but not because I needed to. I raised myself, sure, but I was protected, and my people could handle themselves, just like America's learned to since Korea stole him. I have no doubt America can take care of himself and create a great country on his own. The more you fight him, I'll guarantee you, the stronger you make him, and you'll make an enemy out of him. And you don't want him as an enemy."

"How would you know that, Fredka?" Alfred flinched at the nickname, but glared at the Russian.

"Because in my dimension, I am America. United States of America, to be exact. And I beat an empire in my first war. Don't. Push. My people, no matter the dimension." The others glanced away, Russia only holding his glare for a moment longer. This America was far from the one they knew, but there was no doubt that potential was there. "England, France, America looks up to you two. Don't let him down."

* * *

America, now in the body of a fifteen year old, was visiting his big brother with Canada and France for the holidays, late at night while everyone else in the house was asleep. Really, he should've been asleep in the guest room as well, but the nightmares kept coming back to him, and found himself once again searching for Britain's room. "Hope I don't find-" the light shown underneath the door, and the same sound of the bed moving was heard, before he sighed, glancing through the door. 

The scene didn't surprise him anymore, this being the 20th time he saw them at it, this time England on top. He closed the door, perhaps a little louder than he meant to, with the noise on the other side pausing as he went to grab his coat, boots, and flashlight once more to go gather some flowers. Yet, what surprised him more was that Canada was already out, sitting on the steps and staring up at the clear sky.

"Canada?" America asked, standing not far behind him.

"Eh? Oh, it's just you, America." The Canadian sighed, barely giving the younger a glance.

"Is something wrong, man?" America tried, sitting beside the other.

"Grrrah!" Canada breathed, pulling at his hair with a frustrated face. "I can't do it anymore!"

"What?" Surprised, America pushed on. "Canada, what is it?"

"This whole thing eh. Russia. He's winning! He and China are winning every war I enter to try and spread the good of democracy, but it's not enough!" Canada paused, burying his face his his hands, his elbows on his knees. "The whole world is turning against me, just because I'm trying to do what's right. Papa and England could leave me too, if my bosses hadn't made sure that they suffer without me economically. I just-" he stopped, sighing, before America cut off anything else he would say.

"I see. Hey, Canada, look, I get that I'm not as strong or old yet, but. I want to help you. Korea was Communist, right?"

"Yeah. What aboot it?"

"My people suffered under Communism. If. If we can show other countries that Communism isn't as great as it's made out to be, more people would come to democracy."

"Scare tactics? America, that's what I've been trying to avoid using. It doesn't help any relationships."

"Then I'll do it myself. Canada, if you're worried about the world hating you, don't. I'll take the blame and actually do something good with it."

"America, you were hated for a good few centuries. Are you sure?"

"I was hated by one country. One country that happened to be the only country I was allowed contact with, but one country. Nobody else knows about me other than that England lost me so long ago, but that needs to change. I won't have someone as nice as you be hated for trying to help others."

"America.."

"I'll be fine. Besides, a lot of other countries also have trade deals with me, so they can't back out of it without suffering themselves."

Canada sighed, before nodding. "If you want to, eh."

America smiled, hugging Canada. "Anything for family, bro." Canada smiled back, the two hugging for a long moment, before America pulled away. "Alright, now for the main reason I came out here."

"Eh?"

America laughed, standing up and bringing Canada up with him, his surprising strength starting to show through. "It's a cultural thing at home. Well, was a cultural thing. But I'd like to keep it up until that part of history is nothing but words in a history book."

"What's this 'cultural thing' aboot eh?"

"You know how sometimes I pick flowers for Britain and France?"

"Not this again. Aren't you a bit old?"

"Maybe. But anyways, how it went was if a child in the house caught their parents doing the thing that sometimes makes babies, the child has to get their parents flowers."

Canada paled, surprised that his younger neighbor would've ever had something like that. "They. That's why you asked when England and Papa got married."

America shrugged, laughing nervously. "Yeah. They were at it again, but I haven't mentioned it to them yet. I just. It'd be kinda weird to tell them that all this time, I saw them doing that."

"Oh America... I am so sorry you had to see that. To have your innocence taken like that."

"Innocence? Dude, I think you forgot that Korea used to force that on me on a daily basis."

"He did what?!?" Canada asked, shocked.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past now, and even though I still get nightmares, it's in my history books. In the same history books that will go out to other countries now. Anyways, want to help me pick some flowers?"

Canada hesitated for a moment, before accepting. "Alright. Guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

 

"Even with a past like this, my people have only grown stronger under democracy. Our own kind, special and fitting for us, a government meant for the people, by the people, and to the people, it is our decision if a law is passed, and will benefit us, or be against us, even if the result is different elsewhere. Because as a people, as our own countries, we are unique, as is each democratic government. Yet with communism, everyone is the same, nobody stands out except one person, and everyone else is obsolete. Communism is not freedom, it is slavery. Democracy is built and strengthened by the freedom to choose." America finished his speech in front of the other nations, democracies, communists, and nations still in the process of choosing alike. He held his head high, a determined look almost  _daring_ Russia and China to object. They were silent. The former Axis nations smiled in response, patiently waiting for the next country to step up as America sat back down.

"Thanks America. I think everyone needed to hear that eh." Canada whispered, his seat next to his American brother's.

America nodded, watching the next country, Spain, take his turn. "No problem man. Besides, I needed that too. It was the last bit of advice that I needed to follow."

Canada furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but didn't say anything, instead focusing on Antonio's speech.

_'Thank you, Alfred, America. You helped me get back on track. I hope you catch Korea, North Korea, soon. The bastard deserves what's coming to him.'_


	3. Whoever said Aliens don't have terrorists obviously never met one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. America's now been kidnapped. But aliens aren't so much in this. And it's a short chapter. Brief warning: there is a line of extreme feels near the end. And by extreme I mean EXTREME. You have been warned. Oh and North Korea's plan backfires here. The USSR isn't the USSR in this time period. It's centuries beforehand. Okay maybe by two. Lol North Korea needed to learn some Russian history here

"Dammit." America mumbled to himself, watching the sky above. In this second dimension he's visited, he would recognize those flashing lights anywhere. "Tony, please let that be you.." Hurrying over to the site, he paused at the edge of a line of trees. Staring ahead, he saw several aliens, taller versions of Tony but blue instead of gray, and they were carrying an unconscious teenage America in a levitating tube, North Korea watching with a smirk on his face. Without hesitation, America surged ahead, hoping to stop the aliens as soon as possible. "HEY! Ya Fuckers, let the other me go!"

One of the aliens turned to face him, pulling something out and shooting the ground in front of America. The nation didn't have time to stop, and whatever was shot exploded upwards and formed a glass cage around him, yet he couldn't break it, effectively running into it and recoiling down to the ground. Within moments, the glass had surrounded him, and any chance of escape was cut off when the top covered itself as well.

"What the fuck?"

Before another word could be muttered, gas somehow spewed out, knocking America unconscious as well.

* * *

America felt groggy for whatever reason, having trouble moving in general.  _What?_ He knew he was sitting up,  _on a chair maybe_... 

"I see you're awake now." England said, snapping America out of his daze. Opening his eyes, America saw the Brit, dressed as he did back in his empirical days-

 _Well shit._ America sighed, trying to stand up before noticing he was tied to said chair. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with America?" Britain asked, holding his sword up to America's throat.

America's eyes grew wide for a moment, seeing his reflection in the sharp-edged sword. "I. I am the United States of America, but not from this dimension. I-"

"Impossible." Britain interrupted, glaring at America. "Inter-dimensional travel is not only impossible, but could cause a severe rift in the balance of time and space. It could destroy countries. But I suppose that's your intention, is it not?" The Brit scowled, glaring daggers.

America sighed. "I had help. But that's beside the point, Arthur. There is another country here that  _wants_ me dead, so he began traveling through other dimensions to do it."

Finally, England put his sword down, raising an eyebrow. "And so then where would  _my_ America be?"

 _Possessive much?_ America thought to himself, before sighing. "As far as I know, he was kidnapped before I got there. I was too late, but there's still time."

"And how would you know this?"

"I'm still alive. So yeah, there's still time. Now can you let me out of these so we could go rescue America together?" America looked up to his alternate-former guardian, before the older sighed. 

"And if I decide to go alone?" Britain retorted.

America smirked. "You'll get your ass kicked. Empire or not, the time period we're in in our dimension allows for the power for a city three times the size of London to be decimated within mere seconds. And the country after my life isn't even that powerful."

He could see the fear that passed thru Britain's eyes, before he calmly attempted to regain his composure. That didn't stop the break in his voice, however, as he went on sarcastically. "And I suppose you are that powerful?"

"I passed that strength a long time ago, Artie. Actually, I was the country who created such a weapon to stop the deadliest war in all Human History. Now, I'm not the only one with that technology, but I've advanced much farther than that, Britain. I am your only chance at rescuing your America."

The empire was quiet for a moment, before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

"Hey! Let me out of here!" A teenage America shouted, banging on the glass. Some Asian country with weird humanoid- _things-_ watched him from outside the glass, some with weird clipboards in their hands. But the country was glaring at him, so hard that he almost wished his big brother was there to help him out.  _Come on, America. If anyone can get out of this, it'd be Britain. And whatever he can do, so can you!_ "I mean it! Let me go right now!"

Finally, the country walked up to him. "You know, I never would have pictured you like this, America. But I'm glad I can now. It only makes things a bit more.. Entertaining. Especially when I can finally snuff out that spark of life within you."

America took a step back, hitting the glass behind him, worried for himself and silently hoping his big brother is on his way. "H-how do you know me?"

The country chuckled, before scowling at America. He shivered, the look reminding him of the ones Britain would give France. "From another time, I'm afraid. But you are the key to my mission success, America. Do not be fooled."

"What do you want of me?" America asked, hoping his voice remained steady.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you dead." The Asian replied, before stalking off. He said something he couldn't understand to the aliens, before one of them walked closer, what looked to be a collar made of lightning in it's hands.

 _D-dead? No.. No, I_ can't  _die! Britain wouldn't let me! He wouldn't let me become a slave either!_ "L-leave me alone!" America yelled, pushing his back up against the glass. However, when the alien kept coming, a spark of fear came into his eyes. "I said leave me alone! Please!"

* * *

He glowered at the aliens for several long moments, being forced into the collar and walk with them, getting an electric shock whenever he got too far away or tried something to hurt the aliens. His arms crossed, he took note of his surroundings, a vast expanse of green and trees as they trekked who-knows where, all he knew was they were outside the English Colonies that he represents. A shiver from the cold ran down his spine, and he shrunk in as much as he could in his clothing, but even then it wouldn't have been enough.

"Hey, where're we going?" America asked, but got no response. Sighing, he rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm. "So much for conversation.."

"They don't speak English." The Asian commented, a whip in his hand. "But if you must know, we are going to be visiting an ally of mine."

"An ally?" America asked, before snickering. "Kinda funny how a jerkface like you has any frie- Ow!" America cut off, jumping away from the Asian. The country glared at America, his whip unwound as blood started dripping from the spot he hit America on.

"Do not back-talk or insult me, you worthless pile of shit." He growled lowly at America, who gently applied pressure to the wound via his hand. He glared at the Asian but didn't say anything. "Right now, I am in charge of you, and so you must respect me."

"You're not my big brother, and have nothing over my land except that you have me. But that will not stop the British Empire from coming after you." America glared back, but stayed just far enough out of the whip's reach. The Asian chuckled. 

"I have no fear of the British. Where I am from I am a force to be reckoned with. Many are afraid of me and want me to be at peace with them." The Asian explained, but America severely doubted him.

 _My big brother's strong! He rules the seas, and that includes trade from everywhere in the world!_ Yet America kept quiet, before one of the alien ship thingys came into sight ahead of them. Standing just outside was a nation in a large, tan overcoat with a long, pale scarf, a big nose, platinum blond hair and violet colored eyes. 

"Ah, Privet, North Korea." The tall nation smiled, his face reminding America of a young child's. The smile however sent a shiver down his spine. "And who is this young colony you brought?"

America huffed, opening his mouth to answer before the Asian cut him off. "Russia, good to see you again. This is British America, now to be part of your Russian Empire, my dear friend."

Russia gave North Korea a strange look, before nodding, somewhat uncertainly. "And you are certain that pirate is fine with this? I cannot imagine that he would be very happy to find his colony missing from under his nose."

"He is my prize, and I am giving him to you in a show of friendship." North Korea responded coolly. "The 'Great British Empire' no longer owns America. No, it is the USSR that does!"

"Who is this USSR that you speak of?" Russia asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Do I have to fight them to get America?"

North Korea deadpanned, before staring at Russia with a nervous smile on his face. "Well, aren't you the USSR? That is who I mean, of course."

"Nyet. I am the Russian Empire, or have you forgotten? I do not know what letters you are trying to make come together, but that is no name of a country." Russia explained. Yet he walked up to America, gently taking hold of the younger's arm.

"Let go of me!" America exclaimed, trying to pry Russia's hand off. When the older nation's grip only increased, America gave in, muttering to himself.

"However, since you had so offered, I will take young Amerika off your hands, and take him home. Dasvidaniya, North Korea!" Russia smiled, pulling America away from the group, the collar coming off almost instantly.

At this America continued his struggles, until they reached some sort of capsule, them entering, and a burst of energy sending them just outside a large palace, surrounded by snow. "Where-"

"Welcome to Moscow, Amerika. No worries, I understand that Britain would not be happy, so once he comes to get you I will allow you to go home." Russia explained, getting America out of the cold weather that was quickly approaching. 

Yet America only nodded uncertainly, following the nation as he showed him around the palace, telling the younger of his history, which the southern gladly soaked up.

* * *

After two months of searching, England sighed, sitting at his desk. America meanwhile was tinkering with his strange device, cursing under his breath once in a while. The empire had been looking through his letters from the King, requesting his immediate return. Yet the nation wasn't so sure, his colony still missing. America looked up.

"Hey man, I'm sure he's fine." He tried, but it still didn't help much.

"Then where is he? He can't of just dropped off the face of the Earth." England retorted, a hopeless gaze in his eyes. Finally, he took the last unopened letter, one from Russia that he had been putting off, forcing himself to open it. "Last thing I want to deal with right now is some international affair in a frozen waste-" Without another word, he gaped at the letter, reading it, and rereading it once more.

This piqued America's own curiosity. Glancing over, he recognized his old handwriting, reading some of it, letting Britain know where he was and that he was safe, waiting for him to come and pick him up to bring him back to the colonies. "See?" America smirked, watching a smile grow on the empire's face. 

"He's alright." Britain whispered, mostly to himself. The older nation felt such a wave of relief, he relaxed back into his seat, the paper still in his hand.

"Well, why don't we go pick him up?" America suggested, eagerly glancing at England, heading to the door. The empire chuckled. 

"Now hold on, lad. Instead of a boat, how about we use magic to teleport us there instead? It would prevent waiting a good few months from us getting there."

America rolled his eyes, but agreed anyways without protest. Stepping over to Arthur, the British nation cast his spell, and before they knew it, they were standing just outside the Russian palace. The two walked up to the door, being received by Russian servants almost immediately. America stared in a silent remembrance and awe, while England ignored it for the most part, turning to one of the servants in a demand to see America at once. After some confusion, and some translating on America's part, much to the unpleasant surprise of Britain, and Russia and this universe's America were brought to the two. 

"America!" Britain exclaimed, opening his arms to the teenage America, who happily returned the hug.

The teen smirked. "Took ya long enough."

America snickered at this, earning a smile from Russia as well. "It is good that family is reunited, da?" Russia commented, Britain finally pulling away from the hug, sending a look of hesitant thankfulness to the tall nation. 

"Yes, well, I could've managed to find him just fine without you." Britain cleared his throat, standing in front of Russia. "I don't know how you got your hands on him in the first place, but I don't want to see it again, understand?"

Russia just gave one of his signature smiles. "I understand just fine, Britain. But just remember that he was brought to me, and not-"

"RUSSIA!" A shout resonated from the direction of the door, all nations turning to see..

North Korea.

America, the older one, glared, turning his attention to the small country, a hand resting on the pistol at his hip. But Russia pulled in front of him, keeping his smile up. "It is considered very rude to interrupt conversation, da?"

North Korea glared at Russia, before pulling his own handgun out from his jacket. America whipped his out, moving Russia behind him. "Put the gun down, North Korea."

The Asian chuckled. "Or what? You're gonna shoot me? Do that and I'll shoot any one of the other countries. Either way someone will fall. You pick."

"Only someone insane would pull a trick like this. Did your dictator order this? Or did you decide to act on your own, cause frankly I'm having trouble figuring out who's more insane." America retorted, glaring. 

North Korea glared back. "This overall may have been my boss's idea, bless his great mind, but I'm carrying out the individual actions. Now surrender or I'll-"

**_BANG!_ **

The smoke from America's gun drifted upwards, a bullet firmly placed in the floor in front of North Korea. The countries were all silent.

"Don't tell the US of Fucking A what to do. Understand?" America threatened, not phased at all. "Now put the gun down, cause that was only a warning shot."

North Korea glared, before applying just a little pressure-

_**BANG!** _

North Korea fell backwards, dropping the gun to clutch his chest. Britain, who had stood in front of America after the first gunshot, glanced at the other America, only to see the inter-dimensional traveler put his gun back at his hip. "I warned ya." He finished, moving towards the small nation. North Korea glared, baring his teeth before getting up, and taking off, leaving the gun behind. One of America's devices beeped, and the superpower sighed.

"Sorry about that, guys. I'll have to leave if there's any chance of catching up to him." America explained.

"Wait." The teenage America spoke up, coming out from behind Britain. "Who-who are you?"

The group was quiet for a moment, before the older America started laughing. "Hey man, you'll find out when you get older. How does that sound?"

Russia chuckled. "You are a nation, much like North Korea. But he was not a recognized country in any way. You must be one as well, da?"

"Not here. Or now, for that matter. But wait about a century or so and you'll find out, big guy." America smiled, waving goodbye to the group. "Well, I hope y'all have a good time!" With that, he went out the door, leaving the nations in quiet.

* * *

"What happened? You. Used to be so Great." America said sadly, looking down at his big brother, who knelt in the dirt, crying. 

* * *

"America?" Britain stopped the nation, just after a G8 meeting. America paused, looking at his former caretaker. England smiled at him. "I. I just wanted you to know.. I'm proud of you."

America turned to face him, before smiling. "Hey, man. Thanks for that. And ya know what?"

"Hm?"

"It's all because I was raised right."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I just did that. AND I DO NOT REGRET ANYTHING. Okay. I'll put in more normal America's if I feel like it, but no guarantees. Now to just wait for the new AU ideas to pop into my head. Unless you wish to send in requests. Those would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys!


End file.
